be my mate
by Sw33testAgOny
Summary: Our little Naru got fired from his job and gets drunk… Naruto wishes to the gods to be anywhere but there and ends up in the demon world where he meets, of course, Sasuke the demon king of the forest.sasunaru Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Mate!**

**Note: **Yaoi story ahead, so beware! Don't like it, don't reading it! And no flaming please!

**Pairings: **Obviously, SasuNaru

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way… **

**A/N: I got this idea from a short anime I read awhile back, it was really cute but it wasn't yaoi so the story is completely changed to make it a sasunaru story.**

**Ok! Our little Naru got fired from his job and gets drunk… poor Naru- anywayz Naruto wishes to the gods to be anywhere but there and ends up in the demon world where he meets, of course, Sasuke the demon king of the forest. Naruto is then proclaimed Sasuke's 'Wife' what is our little blonde to do? We'll find out!**

The cold air hit Naruto's face as he wobbled down a neighborhood late at night.

"I can't believe they dismissed me! Under reconstruction my ass!" he screamed as he leaned on a brick wall. "Just cause I don't freakin have black hair and eyes has nothing to do with how I sell right!?" Naruto said as he kicked a nearby trash can making it roll over and it contents fall out onto the sidewalk. '_Well it does a little… I guess'_ Naruto thought as he slumped to the ground with a slight frown. "Because I'm half Japanese isn't it!? Huh?! Assholes." Naruto spat out. "Che! This is my natural freakin hair color." Naruto said as he tugged and examined his golden locks "and natural eye color too…_hic… _Guess I have to go to the unemployment office tomorrow… _sigh_"

Naruto sat under the street light sniffling away his bad luck. Naruto spots the full moon and smiled a goofy smile and sang "Oh dear moon god. Please take me some where… anywhere … somehow." Naruto sang with his eyes closed and as he did, his surroundings started to fade away. Fences, cement walls, and street light turned into bushes and trees. Naruto was sitting on a little table surrounded by all sorts of demons.

"Ohh' so this man's the king's?" one demon whispered.

"But it's… not female isn't it?" Another said.

"But the moon god is never wrong!" another shouted above the crowd.

"He's wearing funny clothes!" a little demon giggled out and pointed at Naruto.

Suddenly a figure made its way to Naruto. All the demons bowed their heads in respect and made a path for him to pass.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes? Beautiful." The man purred.

Naruto frowned and glanced up at the man who spoke. Naruto's eyes widen to find a gorgeous male. '_Whoa…this person has the blackest of ears and tail, his eyes are onyx too."_

"B-beautiful?" Naruto blushed. Naruto crawled closer to the other male with a goofy grin.

The Raven haired demon smirked down at the blonde and swooped him up off the table full of food and fruits.

"I like you." The demon smirked as he set the smaller male down. "What's your name?"

Naruto fumbled through his suit and pulled out a business card.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Please to meet you!" Naruto said as he thrusted his business card into the others hand.

The taller man looked at the card in confusion. He glanced over to the drunk blonde as he went around shaking the other demons hand and saying 'Please take care of me', 'Hello I'm Naruto' it actually amused the raven a bit.

"Naruto." Naruto glanced back at hearing his name.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm your "husband" Sasuke said to the drunken blonde.

"Huh?" Know Naruto was confused. A male with a scar across his face smiled at the blonde.

"This is supposed to be a great celebration!" the scarred face male then pointed to a table of food, "Over there is the banquet so enjoy."

The blondes face lit up as he ran to where the man pointed. All you could here the blue eyed blonde shout was 'All right I'll drink until morning!' and applause from the crowd.

Naruto looked around with half lidded eyes. 'This is such a strange dream! I wonder why these people are dressed up as animals… they all have tails and ears… is it cosplay?

"Aren't you cold?" Sasuke said as he got close to the blonde and leaned forward so their faces were mere inches away. "Hmm?" He purred again because the blonde didn't respond.

"A little." Naruto admitted as his face turned redder. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand, pulled him to his chest, and draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Wha?"

"It's best to stay close to me. Stay close to my side." Sasuke said as he slightly tighten his hold on the blonde.

'_W…warm' _Naruto thought as his eyelids slowly started to close. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke more. "It feels good." Naruto smiled as he finally settled down and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Later that night, Naruto cracked open one eye slowly. All he can remember was being fired from work. '_That's right… the company, I was fired.'_ Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked to his right… trees and bushes, left… more trees and bushes. '_What the hell!? Where the hell am I!?' _Naruto looked down at something wiggling in his hand. Narutos eyes widen as he followed the tail to face a rather large black wolf.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Birds in the forest could be heard flapping around by the rather loud sound that spreaded throught the forest.

"Wah! Wah!" Naruto screamed from atop a coconut tree he climbed up, and looked down at the rather upset wolf. Sasuke Growled out too try and calm the male but received- "Wahhhh!" Naruto threw a coconut at Sasuke which hit the wolf atop the head and angered the wolf demon even more. "Shoo! Shoo! Go away doggy!" Sasuke was outraged! Naruto not only threw a coconut at him which hit him on the head, he called him a dog!

"Why am I even here!" screamed the blonde as he clung to the tree, with a very angry wolf demon at the bottom growling at him. "Okay…" Naruto said as he took a deep breath as he tried to remember what happened. "Uh… let's see, I went drinking at one bar, two…" Naruto counted with his fingers. "………………………………" Naruto now had sweat coming down his face as he remembered last night's activities and pinched himself in the cheeks to make sure. "It's not a dream." Naruto said as tears streamed down his scarred cheeks. '_Why do these kinds of things happen to me?'_ Naruto sulked. "U… somebody help me!! I'm scared… Uwaaah!!"

Hours later Naruto fell asleep. He was tired out from crying

SLAM! Naruto Came falling down from the coconut tree landing with a thud in a very angry Sasuke arms.

"Mmm? Wha?" Naruto stirred from his sleep. Naruto was face to face with Sasuke who glared down at him. "Y… You are from last night… Sasuke. You're safe? What about the others? Where are they? Don't tell me they got eaten by the man eating wolf!" Naruto shouted and flailed his arms.

"That's me! You're so rude." Sasuke said as he put down the flailing blonde.

"Y…you? Eh?" Naruto said as his Eyes widen in horror as Sasuke glowed and changed in to his wolf form. "You monster! Stay away! I… I don't taste good!" Naruto shouted from behind a tree he hid behind. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Naruto-sama…" Naruto jumped in surprise at the voice that came from behind. It was the scarred face man from before. "Everyone begins with their original forms, only people like me who have trained' can change into a human form. Also we can only change at night"

"Sasuke-samma is the leader of the wolf pack and the king of this forest too. He's the greatest of them all!" A young boy said with pride.

"Eh… you too then?" Naruto inched closer to the two demons.

"Yes, I'm the leader of the mountain cats, you can call me Iruka."

"I'm Konohamuru! I'm the leader of the cyotes." The younger demon replied. Naruto furrowed his brows and tried to figure out what the animals look like. Then the two demons glowed just like Sasuke did and transformed into their animal forms.

"Wah! Amazing!" Naruto smiled at the cute animals in front of him. "Puppy! Amazimg! Super cute." Sasuke started to get angrier and angrier. Naruto freaked out about him and not the others!? Naruto picked up Iruka and looked him over. "So… What do I do to get back to my world? Tell me pleeease."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke cut in "The god summoned you here as my wife! I'm not letting you return to you world, so forget about it" Sasuke said with a stern look on his face.

"What?" Naruto replied with a frown and held Iruka's animal form with one arm who started to mew uncomfortably. "You won't let me? If you haven't noticed the obvious, I'm a guy! It's impossible!" Naruto sighed out in frustration.

"It's not a problem." Sasuke stated as his tail wagged slightly.

"What the hell!? It's a huge problem you idiot!"

"It's too late any way… I'm already fond of you colors." Sasuke stated as he caressed Naruto's cheeks. "Very beautiful."

'_You're way more beautiful_…' Naruto thought till he felt a wet tongue lick his left cheek.

"Do you not agree? Are you that against giving birth to my offspring? It can't be that horrible of an idea." Sasuke said as he caressed Narutos cheeks once more with his face near the others.

'_That smell… it's really sweet smelling, and his lips and fingers are really gentle- Gasp!" _Naruto then snapped out of the trance and head butted Sasuke in the chin. Sasuke massaged his chin and glared at the blonde who seemed to be freaking out. '_First I get fired from my job and then this happens!? Making children with a man in a fantasy worl! Where's Mother Nature when you need her!?' _

"There's no way to get outta it! The gods chose you no matter how much you deny or hate it-"

"That has nothing to do with it! I'm going back whether you like it or not!" Naruto yelled. Naruto then say the annoyance in Sasuke's face as he glared at Naruto. Naruto quickly hid behind Iruka who turned back into his human form.

"Do as you wish!" Sasuke shouted and turned and left the three males.

"Naruto-sama, do you dislike the king that much? You really upset him you know." Iruka said as he lent a hand to help him up off the ground.

"Yeah! Even if Sasuke-sama is very strong and handsome?" Konohamuru said.

"I don't really… but o don't know. Plus we're both males.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Is that so? In our world we believe in love at first sight, so first impressions are always important. Whether you're an enemy or friend, everything is already decided, by our instincts!" Konohamuru Said as he gathered up huge leaves to make a bed for Naruto.

"First impressions… but I was totally drunk that day, so…" Naruto spoke softly.

"It seems the king really likes you Naruto-sama!" Iruka sang as he handed Naruto a futon.

"Sasuke is the only wolf left, so if Naruto doesn't give birth to his children then they'll go extinct." Konohamuru stated.

"N-O! I told you its impossible! So drop it!" Naruto glared at the smaller boy.

'_I can't believe I got accustomed to the lifestyle here. But I haven't seem that guy since then' _"Looks like Iruka an Konohamuru are late…" Naruto spoke softly as he stoked the fire... '_Summoning people… how the hell is that possible. What's with this "Wife" and "I like you" crap about? That guy is so arrogant. I don't give a damn if he's king or not…" STEP_

"AH! It's you!" Naruto shouted in surprise as he scurried into a corner and defended himself with a piece of fire wood.

.

"It's SASUKE! Not "YOU" Sasuke said as his right brow twitched by the comment. "What do you want!? Why are you here!?"

TOSS "Ah!" Naruto said as an apple was tossed at him.

"Until the fish are done eat this." Sasuke said.

"Fine… I'll eat it then. Thanks…" Naruto said unsurely. Naruto took a bite out of the apple and it tasted great. "It's delicious!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto knowingly and handed him a bottle. "Drink this as well."

"Sake?" Naruto said as he took a sip. "Ah, it's good. Sorry… seems I misjudge you! You're actually a good guy."

Sasuke glanced Naruto over before grabbing him and pulling him onto his chest. "Aren't you cold?" Naruto started panting heavily and seemed in a daze. Naruto snapped out of the daze and pushed Sasuke away.

"N… no! I'm okay, really." Naruto stuttered as he caressed his own neck. '_What's happening to me? My whole body…'_

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. Naruto was surprised at the sudden closeness. Sasuke was mere inches away from his face. Narutos blushed and looked at him with half opened eyes.

'_What a nice scent…' _Naruto then filled the distance between them and kissed Sasuke. Naruto licked and nipped at Sasuke's lips and delve his tongue in as soon as he was granted access.

Sasuke slipped his hands into Narutos robe and slowly lid it down his boy to undress him and looked at Naruto with lust filled eyes. Sasuke then spreaded Naruto's legs to get a full view.

"Ah… wait…" Naruto panted out as he was laid onto the futon. Naruto grabbed a hand full of midnight hair. The raven stared down at the blonde beauty with a heated gaze and smirked. He laid his hand on Narutos chest and the trailed his fingers to Naruto's nipples and started to tease him. Naruto shivered and gasped at the sudden touch.

"Hm… you've become very responsive and extremely cute looking." Sasuke then licked the tip of Narutos member until he fully engulfed It. Naruto gasped out in surprise and moaned out in pleasure as his member was engulfed and gripped Sasuke's hair. Sasuke then added his finger into Naruto's tight hole and then added another trying to prepare the blonde.

"Ahhh… Sto…" Naruto shut his eyes at the sudden invasion.

"Naruto, lift your legs more." Sasuke purred.

Naruto did as told and held his legs up. '_My entire body is suddenly hot. Why…?' _

"Ah! U…n…!" Naruto tried to stifle his cry as Sasuke pulled out his fingers and thrusted into him. Sasuke then lifted Naruto up so he was sitting on his lap, and stroked his member as he thrusted into the tight heat. "Nnnn! Fuu… Aaah!" Naruto shakily breathed out in pleasure. "Sa…Sasuke m…more. Ahhhh…" Naruto said as he gripped Sasukes hair and

"As you wish." The raven simply replied, and thrusted faster and harder as he pulled Naruto into a deep and passionate kiss as he came deep inside the blonde. "It's not over yet, we're just getting started." Sasuke rasped out as he laid Naruto back down on the futon.

The apple that Naruto had dropped, then started to glow and was fully new, the bite marks were gone without a trace.

Naruto awoke with a start and slowly got up quietly without being noticed and went outside for fresh air. '_I can't believe I did that kinda thing… I… with him.'_ Naruto thought as he clenched his robe above his thumping heart.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Konohamuru?" Naruto said as he spotted the two demons.

"Did you drink the sake?" Konohamuru said cutely as he hugged Naruto

"!?" Naruto blushed when he was suddenly hugged.

"You know it's an aphrodisiac. After drinking it you'll feel really good. The sake also makes it possible to make babies too ya know!" Konohamuru Shouted.

Naruto's head slumped making his bangs cover his eyes. "Aphrodisiac?"

"Ah, well… don't let it bother you too much Naruto-sama!" Iruka spoke knowing the whole situation.

"Yeah! Sasuke-sama requested it and I delivered it to him! Didn't you like it?" All Konohamuru got in reply way a karate chop on the head from Naruto. "Kyaaa!" Konohamuru cried out and rubbed his head with both hand.

"Naruto-sama! Wait!" Iruka shouted after the blonde.

Naruto didn't even stop in his tracks. He headed back into the house where Sasuke awaited his return. Sasuke looked up as Naruto opened the doors.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he shifted into a sitting position, the next thing that happened next was a fist collided with Sasuke's left cheek with great force. Sasuke glanced up to see a very angry Naruto. Naruto sneered down at Sasuke with disgust and hurt as tears threatened to fall.

"You are the worst you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he barged out of the doors and into the forest.

**OMG! Naruto got knocked up and ran away! Should I continue? Or should I just leave it like as? Offer any suggestions and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**B**e** M**y** M**a**t**e**!**

**Pairings: **SasuNaru and maybe otherz if I want to keep goin

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way… **

**A/N: Okay peoplz! I'm back and I'd like to answer a few questions from reviewers! The first chapter plot was from the manga ****Love Snatcher****! If you read it you'd know- if you haven't you should!** **I hope that help you remember know! Anywayz enjoy the story and think of suggestions you would like be in the story! I'm always up for some help!**

"So, the humans all alone know…" a man spoke as he looked into the magical mirror which showed Naruto walking in the darkest part of the demon territory. "You know what happens next, bring him here to me. Make sure the Uchiha does not follow." He spoke once more as a dark figure growled out in response and left. "Naruto Uzumaki…" he said as he looked into the mirror at the blonde. "You will help me gain power over this pathetic kingdom."

**.:With Naruto:.**

Naruto slowly walked through the forest. He could hear his stomach growl and his feet ached in pain for the constant walking. _'What if I got pregnant? What should I do… I'm scared…'_ Naruto thought as he entered the darkest and abandoned part of the forest. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he heard crunches of leaves being stepped on and whispers all around him. '_Voices? …What should I do?' _

"I-Iruka? K-Konohamuru…?" Naruto stuttered out in fear. Then a black figure appeared out of the shadows. "S-Sasuke??" Naruto spoke softly at the mysterious figure that slowly made his way to him.

"No… my name is Sai." Sai said as he stepped into the dim light that was allowed pass the leaves atop the trees.

Naruto's eyes widened. In front of him was a beautiful creature, black as night itself… just like Sasuke.

"Sai? What are you…?" Naruto spoke out as the large creature neared him.

"Why… I'm a panther." Sai purred as he circled around Naruto. "Haven't you ever seen one?" Sai said as he stopped dead in his tracks in front of Naruto. Naruto nodded at the question.

"I've…I've seen one at the zoo but not this up close." Naruto spoke softly.

'_Zoo?' _Sai thought and then chuckled. "What's your name?"

Naruto gazed at the large animal. _'He's almost as big as Sasuke…_' Naruto thought as he looked over the panther demon. "It's… its Naruto." Naruto poke a he slowly took a step back. Sai quickly took notice and walked up to the blonde and rubbed hi head into Naruto's hand. Naruto stiffened at the touch but then started to slowly pet the Black Panther who purred out in pleasure.

"So, what brings you here in the demon world? Obviously your human and not demon." The panther spoke as he backed away and looked into the blondes blue eyes.

"I… I was summoned here I guess. I honestly don't know why or how I was summoned though." Naruto spoke as he watched Sai circle him again and made low rumbling sounds from his throat.

"Ah, so you're saying it was against your own will? You must be so lonely… don't you miss your family?" Sai said as he stopped in front of Naruto again.

"Yeah…I do. I miss all my friends." Naruto spoke as he stared at Sai.

"You know, I could help you." Sai said as he started to walk again.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Why… go back to your world of course. I know someone who could help, he is a wizard." Sai spoke calmly as he sat down and stared at the blonde.

"W-wizard? There are wizard here?"

"Of course! We demons aren't the only ones here; this is like a mythical place you can say."

"So… this wizard can get me back home?"

"Yes, of course. I'll even escort you to him if you'd like. So… shall we? It's quite a journey from here to there."

Naruto seemed to ponder on the idea_. 'Should I trust this demon? He seems nice but kind of odd… but I have to try' _"okay…I guess I could give it a shot. Anyway… you're a demon so you have a human form too right?"

"Ah, yes, indeed I do, but I haven't gained control of it. So I'm kind of stuck in my demon form." Sai lied as he gave a small grin at Naruto, and Naruto slowly and unsurely followed Sai. Naruto looked back at the direction he came from and thought about Iruka, Konohamuru, and mostly… Sasuke.

**.:With Sasuke:.**

Sasuke was beyond angry. Why?-his blonde is missing of course! All the demons gathered and tried the best they can to calm their king.

"I can't believe I just let him walk off!" Sasuke growled in frustration as he walked back and forth. Sasuke let him go so he can cool off but the blonde has been gone for hours with no sign. "I want every demon looking for him! No excuses!" Sasuke growled out. Sasuke strode off in search of his blonde.

"Sasuke Uchiha." A voice spoke out in amusement. "A mere human got you so worked up! How amusing." The voice chuckled as she strides out of the bushes. Standing there was a fox.

"Kyuubi… what's your business here? You don't usually show up unless there big gossip." Sasuke said in annoyance. The fox was a huge gossiper. She snitched on everyone.

"Why can't I come to just visit, my King…" She chuckled out and walked up to the much larger animal with no fear whatsoever. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. "I heard many things ma' lord. And I've seen something that might spark your interest. About a certain blue eyed, blonde." She said as she stared at Sasuke expectantly. She found herself under the wolf demon in seconds and his paws crushing her lungs.

"What do you know about Naruto!?" He spat out in anger at the fox.

"Heheheh… well, well, I seem to have struck a nerve in the seemingly calm king." Sasuke bared his razor sharp fangs inches away from the taunting fox. Kyuubi just smiled and put her small paw on Sasuke's snout, and pushed him away slightly.

"I saw him with the panther demon- Sai. Sai said something about a wizard and they walked off." She spoke as she got off the ground when Sasuke was still in deep thought of what she said. "He wanted to go home." She said as she looked over her king.

"A… wizard?" Sasuke thought hard on that, there weren't many wizards. "I... won't allow it…" Sasuke said as he stared into nothingness. Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the possessiveness he had for a human.

"Well king… you should search for your 'wife' and bring him safely home before harm comes upon him." Kyuu said as she started to walk off.

"Wait! I know you Kyuubi… you know which wizard it is so spill it." Sasuke spoke as he watched the small creature turn and smile.

"You know me very well ma' lord. In fact I do. The wizard goes by the name Orochimaru."

**Sw33testAgOny did not write this! She's on vacation and doesn't know about this. I'm one of her good friends and decided to help her update. If you did not like this story Sw33testAgOny will do a re-write! She will be gone for 2 weeks. Please review and leave suggestions for what you'd like to see happen in this story. Should there be a re-write or should it stay the way it is and the story will go on as it is. REVIEW and I will sort things out with her!**


End file.
